


英国鸟类

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当你抱着我看书，你线条刻板的下巴掩映在壁炉火苗照亮的阴影之下。我看着你，困惑地微笑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	英国鸟类

**Author's Note:**

> 迪克成为罗宾前，温情向，随意产物，无考据，略意识流。
> 
> 他们不属于我，他们属于DC漫画公司和彼此。

英国鸟类*

 

by 日酱

 

**正文**

 

迪克刚搬进庄园的时候，他从未想过有朝一日，自己会爱上这里。

 

在孩童的思维里，这座空旷肃穆的宅子集全了所有的枕边噩梦，是每一个睡前母亲调笑般恐吓的低语，是帐篷顶上令人迷惑而害怕的暗影，是他的全部噩梦。

 

他感到畏惧和惶恐。阿尔弗雷德虽不失温柔，但看起来十分严肃，而韦恩先生——布鲁斯，每次看向自己的时候，眼底总流露着一种他无法读懂的阴沉和感伤。

 

在他短暂的生命中，他从未思考过“离开”父母这一近乎宏大的谜题。一切都是未知数，流离状态下的马戏团生活教会他只能小心翼翼的观察，探索，总结。这赐予了他胜于同龄人的成熟和谨慎。

 

迪克选择尽可能乖巧地服从一切要求，让自己显得顺从而听话。他慢慢的得知这座大房子里秘密，通过和阿福家务时的闲聊，在对每一个房间的探索中，他或多或少的知道了一些不为人知的尘封回忆。布鲁斯很少回来吃晚饭，有时连早餐也鲜少共进。尽管如此，他仍然被竭尽全力的温柔以待，阿福告诉他，布鲁斯老爷在学着和自己相处。

 

他强迫自己在夜晚时不要因为噩梦而惊叫出声。他把脸压在枕头里，被子蒙在头顶，抗拒着来自庄园黑夜的陈腐气息。

 

布鲁斯允许他睡在自己的房间。他很体贴。却总显得温情不足。距离感，对生长于活泼热情马戏团氛围中的迪克来说很少体会。

 

迪克说服自己喜欢布鲁斯床上冰凉的丝绸被套。

 

白天布鲁斯外出工作，他便会在庄园里肆意游荡。阿福偶尔也会放下手中的家务陪他一起探索。

 

有些夜晚，布鲁斯难得清闲的时候，他会坐在沙发上看点书。壁炉燃得很旺，明亮的火光为沙发这一隅染上橙色的暖光。迪克便安静的窝在离他不远的小沙发上，继续看起白天没有读完的故事集。

 

今天和往日没有不同。

 

迪克随意地从书架上抽下一本书——前提是阿尔弗雷德允许，和他能够得着的地方——拍了拍灰暗的封面。他并不能够看懂太过深奥抽象的书籍，就像有一次他偷偷溜进书房，爬上布鲁斯宽大的桃花心木书桌，困惑地辨认着桌面上摊开的纸张文字，他觉得自己受到了挑战，却也无从知道挑战来源何处，这是他第一次意识到新知无止尽的奥妙和苦恼。而手上的这本，如果没记错的话，是他前几日在相同的书架相同的位置摆弄过的同一本书。

 

他走向窗台。室外正是雨天，阴郁的天光透过深红色天鹅绒窗帘撕开的小缝隙探了进来，泛着烦闷的青白色。

 

迪克灵活地爬上宽敞的窗台，让自己埋进厚重的窗帘里，鼻尖漂浮着陈旧的霉味。就着不很明亮的光线，他打开了书。

 

也许过了很久很久，迪克抱着书页打起了盹儿，天色发黑，窗帘被呼啦一声拉开了。

 

迪克睁着朦胧的睡眼，眼神闪烁着，嘟囔开口：“布鲁斯？”

 

他的面前是一道伟岸的黑色暗影。男人身后壁炉已经点燃，他回头看向窗户，啊，天黑了。

 

“你饿吗？”布鲁斯发话了，语调有一丝不自然的温柔。

 

迪克摇头，摆摆手，扭动着身体想找到合适的位置跳下来，窗台对他而言还是太高了。布鲁斯沉默地看了一会儿，厚实掌心握上他的腰，毫不费力的把他放在地上。

 

迪克打着哈欠向沙发走去，布鲁斯安静地跟在后面。迪克有些不解于男人对他的过分关注，这毕竟是一个难得清闲的夜晚。他抱着书，照着老样子爬上沙发，盘起腿。

 

让他感到意外的是，布鲁斯跟了过来，坐下身靠在他腿边，迪克困惑地看向对方。

 

“你在看什么书？”

 

迪克迎着火光亮了亮封面。男人伸手接过书放在一边，接着把迪克抱在膝头。

 

迪克感到困惑而惊讶。

 

陈旧的封面上，褪了色的银色丝绣字母在橘黄色的火光中闪过一瞬间的华色。

 

**_英国鸟类_ **

 

布鲁斯用低沉的嗓音开始读书，语调平静舒缓，迪克意识到自己似乎非常享受这难得的一刻。他很喜欢年长者的吐字方式，喜欢他读出一些单词的感觉。布鲁斯下巴上的胡茬不时蹭到他的耳背，他在男人膝头调整坐姿，或者准确的说，以一种更放松的姿态窝在男人怀里。

 

火苗轻舔木材，燃烧中不时发出噼啪的裂响。他在布鲁斯的怀里感到温暖和心安。

 

就在这一刻，迪克还不知道未来会发生什么。就像他未曾知道，在不久的将来，他将成为这座古旧的庄园里诞生的第一只小鸟，他将穿上绿红相间的制服，他将爱上飞翔的感觉。

 

他会飞跑，会跳跃，会穿梭在这座黑暗城市的每一个角落，他会在屋顶狂奔，会大笑，会在每一个清晨，每一缕微熹的晨光中自由坠落。

 

他会站在布鲁斯的身边。

 

他会站在蝙蝠侠身边。

 

坚定，骄傲，无所畏惧。

 

一往直前。

 

他将拥有自己的同伴，自己的城市，自己用以谋生的工作。他将奋之以一生的努力勇敢地战斗。

 

也许未来他们将不再像此刻。他们会以各种名义争吵，动手，离开，决裂。他会恼怒于对方的无动于衷，尽管都是表面的表面。

 

可他将无比清楚地知道。

 

他们永远不会分离。

 

完

 

 

注：

 

*整篇的镜头感很大程度上来源于简爱，英国鸟类，壁炉，窗台，阴冷的房间和大宅。

 


End file.
